Avengers
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History The First Assembly Not much is known about the original Avengers, save for that they disbanded. ReAssembled Iron Man is assessing each of his former Avengers progress, and assessing their probability of victory, when he finds out that Captain America is having trouble with teched out H.Y.D.R.A. Agents and the Red Skull. As Iron Man heads to help Cap out, Red Skull shoots the Capain with a beam, and all that is left is a scratched shield. M.O.D.O.C. shows up to teleport the Red Skull out of there. Not knowing exactly what to do, he activates the Avengers Protocal, sending a drone to Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Sam Wilson. They all appear except for Black Widow, and Sam Wilson. They then head to where the 2 villains are.Meanwhile Sam Wilson heads to Stark Tower where J.A.R.V.I.S. says that Tony Stark suggested the War Machine Armor, but Sam decides to activate Project: Redwing. Back with the Avengers they break into the H.Y.D.R.A. base with no real plan, but to smash. Black Widow arrives, stating that she only arrived late to make sure that they really needed her. Iron Man's sensors then see traces of the Super-Soldier Serum, and he rushes to the head of the base where Captain America is being forced to switch minds with Red Skull whose body is failing. The Avengers then rush in, including Sam Wilson as Falcon, who battle H.Y.D.R.A., M.O.D.O.C., and the mind-swapped Red Skull. Eventually Captain America gets his body back, but unfortunately M.O.D.O.C. uses Technopathy to put Iron Man's armor, which was keeping him alive, on Red Skull's body, which will keep him alive, and give him power. After Red Skull and M.O.D.O.C. escape the Avengers rush back to Avengers Mansion to save Iron Man from death. After he is better, he shows them his prototype MK 50 Armor, and announces that he is going to disband the Avengers, to the disappointment of everyone. The others go around the mansion remembering the good times they had. Hulk and Thor have a battle in the training room, Hawkeye and Black Widow look at the statues, while Captain America and Falcon try to change Tony's mind. While this is happening M.O.D.O.C. activates nanobots and the Avengers get in a huge brawl, except for Iron Man. Iron Man uses an EMP to stop the nanobots and they discover the Red Skull was behind this. Before they can take him down, though, he and M.O.D.O.C. escape. They realize that the mansion's reactor is about to blow, so they work together to send it into the sky. Red Skull sends out an invitation to a Cabal of equals to the Avengers. He sends one out to Attuma, Dracula, and Dr. Doom. S.H.E.I.L.D. intercepts one and shows it to the Avengers. The Avengers are interuptedd by J.A.R.V.I.S. who sends them to fight a giant monster on its way to Beijing. More AdventuresCategory:HeroesCategory:Super-Powered Teams Thor and Ulik the rock troll are battling, and Iron Man comes up to help. After they capture Ulik, Thor tells Iron Man that if the weapon was not recovered it could be his doom. Meanwhile H.Y.D.R.A. Agents attempt to recover the Codgel, Ulik's weapon, when Doom-Hounds attack them and recover the Codgel. Iron Man tryss to scan for the Codgel, but is unable to find it due to its mystical origin. Captain America then decides to interrogate Ulik to see if he knows where it is. One of the scanners then find it at the Latverian Embassy. At the same Embassy Doom is studingg the weapon, when the Red Skull contacts him. Doom refuses his offer for the Cabal, and blasts the screen. The Avengers head onto the Embassy, and Hawkeye is captured as the Avengers battle Doom-Bots. He begins battling, and holding his own, against the Avengers, wielding the Codgel. He summons the Midguard Serpent, and Thor reveals that it will grow until it consumes the planet. It knocks the Hulk across town, and Falcon goes to get him. Thor tries to take the serpent down alone, but his team still helps him. Thor saves the day by sending the Serpent through a portal to the realm below. The Avengers are able to capture a squad of Vampires, and there leader turns out to be Black Widow, who was bitten. Black Widow had traced Red Skull to Transylvania, where she was bitten, and sent her with a message for the Avengers, Captain America for Black Widow. On the way to Transylvania, Captain America prepares for Vampires, while recounting that Dracula and him were uneasy allies during WWII. When they get to the castle, Hulk and Thor guarded the entrance, Iron Man insisted that there was a scientific cure, and the rest of the team went to confront Dracula. Dracula captures Hawkeye and Falcon, and trades them for Cap, revealing that the Red Skull told him that Cap's Super-Soldier blood will make him immune to sunlight. The other Avengers intervene, but Hulk gets bitten. Before Captain America can be bitten, Dracula becomes incapacitated by Hulk's Gamma blood. Iron Man realizes that the Hulk's blood has a similar effect on Dracula as sunlight. The Avengers then try to make Hulk angry that he will become rid of the vampirization. Dracula escapes to heal, and Black Widow is cured.